Deja Vu
by reinadefuego
Summary: Luke meets Lee at the Old Point. Naturally, he calls Deckard to confirm it's not him. Slash. Deckard/Lee/Luke. Mild smut. Ficlet.


When he walked into the Old Point and saw Lee sitting there, Luke swore he'd been here before, but last time the guy's name was Deckard Shaw, former British SAS. This time, it was Lee. Luke didn't understand how it was remotely possible, but somehow his boyfriend's doppelganger was just feet away.

His chest rose and fell, Lee curled into him and cheek resting against his left pectoral. He even wore the same cologne as Deckard, but the scars didn't match. Lee had no scar on his hand from the glass, and he was surprised to see the two thin scars on Luke's thighs.

"Still awake?" Lee murmured, turning his head so he could look up. He'd bumped into Luke at the bar, a not-so-young handsome man two inches taller than himself, and they'd hit it off. The flirting was instantaneous. Luke's whispered promises in his ear made him squirm in his seat, but his words were just that: until he came into Tool's to get the lines of his pectoral tatau re-inked. "What's the time?"

"One thirty," Luke said, glancing over at the clock. He was still hard, but it'd pass soon. Sex after the second encounter had been unexpected, but when Lee made a pass at him, things happened.

Fast.

Before the fun began, he called Deckard to make sure it wasn't him.

It wasn't, but Deckard couldn't pass up the opportunity. After ten minutes of pleading and twisting Luke's arm, he'd driven to Lee's apartment, and introductions were made.

"I'll pay for the table," Deckard said, walking out of the ensuite bathroom. He eased himself down on the bed so as to not break it too and manoeuvred himself close to Lee. Deckard wrapped his arm around Lee's waist and pressed against his firm arse. He was muscular, built well, and that arse God almighty, Deckard would enjoy burying himself in it again once they'd refuelled in the morning.

"I'm not gonna get much sleep tonight am I?" Lee groaned, pushing back against Deckard and groaning. Fuck, why'd he have to take a shower now? Even Barney and Tool knew not to have early morning showers or he'd be awake in an instant. He shuddered as Deckard began stroking him through his boxers, hips moving and working himself against Lee. "You bastard."

"Luke?" Deckard said, "care to join—"

The bed creaked as he rolled over, Luke groaning as he forsook any idea of sleep. He wouldn't deny they'd imagined this scenario a few times, but going through with it? He propped himself up on his arms, watching as Lee gasped with his head tilted back and eyes closed. At the same time he and Deckard shared faces, but their personalities were vastly different.

"You take the front," Deckard said, leaning forward and kissing Lee on the jaw. Luke quickly joined in on the ministrations, fingers brushing each other's, and Deckard could tell the groans Lee strangled in his throat were going to be freed soon if they kept this up.

Barney would probably fly into some jealous rant when he found out, but it was his fault Lee had still been sitting at the bar when Luke walked in. Yep, it was all Barney's fault he was about to find himself with his boxers off between a rock and a hard place.

Lee reached down, palming Luke and jacking his own hips up against Luke's hand, forcing Deckard to close the space between them.

"I'm glad you called me," Deckard said.

Luke scoffed. Of course he was. "I'm glad you picked up the phone for once."

Deckard hooked his thumbs in Lee's boxers and started sliding them down, exposing Lee's arousal and the precum smeared down his length.

Lee opened his eyes to watch Luke ease himself down the bed, and his breath hitched in his throat when Luke began stroking his balls. Lips grazing his head, tongue flicking out to taste him, he surrendered himself to the sensation of Luke's mouth on him, and Deckard sliding right between his thighs.

Besides, it wasn't like he owed Barney anything. Lee'd nearly walked in on him and Gunnar going at it in the garage; clearly monogamy wasn't going to become a part of their relationship anytime soon. He shuddered at the feel of Luke's teeth against his dick, reaching down with both hands and digging his fingers into Luke's shoulders. "Deckard, get the condom and lube."

"You want it that bad, huh?" Deckard growled in Lee's ear, sliding himself against his arse and angling his hips up.

"Just get the fucking lube," Lee said, his breathing becoming short, heavy pants. "Please."

"Only because you asked nicely."


End file.
